


早川秋捡到一只狗

by Overestimated



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overestimated/pseuds/Overestimated
Summary: 汪汪喵喵
Relationships: Denji & Hayakawa Aki & Power
Kudos: 4





	早川秋捡到一只狗

早川秋捡到一只狗。  
其实这样说并非全然正确，因为这只狗既非归他所有，也并不是他捡到的。他的上司玛奇玛小姐，某天上班路上，看见这只狗正被巡逻的治理市容队收拾，估计是觉得他叫得凄惨，或者单纯觉得他毛色还算漂亮，于是把他带来了单位，自己却又不打算养，笑眯眯踱到早川秋工位前面，说，秋君一个人住，是不是会有点无聊呢。  
其实并不无聊，但是早川秋对玛奇玛小姐抱有相当好感，并且得罪上司也不是什么好举动，所以他点点头，对，的确有点。  
事情的结果就是，这只名为电次的秋田犬住进了早川秋的公寓。  
说是秋田犬也并不尽然，电次的毛很乱，颜色也不算纯正，大概率是长得像秋田的田园杂种。早川秋对此并不在意，毕竟养狗也不是他的主意，他也没打算要做狗专家——说实话，在此之前，他短暂的二十余年里从没有过要养宠物的念头。  
最初他以为玛奇玛哪天会过来把电次领走，后来他发现自己想多，除了偶尔的提起和更偶尔的探望以外，玛奇玛似乎全然忘记自己还曾经领回来过一只狗。那么早川秋就只好勉强将电次当作是自己的狗，纯粹出于同为哺乳动物的人道主义精神。  
电次并不讨人喜欢，领他回家的第二天，早川秋下班以后，打开门看见的是一片狼藉的客厅。狗粮被扑腾得到处都是，廉价的沙发也被抓出好几道伤口，罪魁祸首安然地盘踞在茶几底下，听到他回来的声音，敷衍地抬起头汪汪两声。  
早川秋深呼吸，再深呼吸，然后叹了口气。你总没法和狗讲道理。  
他去搜索了一堆训狗小秘籍，一样样地往电次身上招呼，成效很显著，至少在半个月后，电次终于学会了不随地大小便。  
然后，办公室里某天又窜进来一只小猫，尖牙利齿，神态凶凶，玛奇玛小姐又说，啊，秋君，这只小猫好可爱啊。  
小猫好像很怕玛奇玛，发着抖被她抚摸。早川秋一时没记起上一次的惨痛教训，随口应了，嗯，是有点可爱。  
于是晚上下班回家时，他就是带着那只叫作帕瓦的倒霉的猫的。  
猫狗双全，说出去好像挺让一部分爱宠人士羡慕的，但是早川秋只觉得头痛。要不是当时玛奇玛曾以狗粮猫粮为名给他涨过工资，还真没有更多的理由让他留下这两只麻烦。  
直到后来一次他出项目，跟着一个大组去讨债，被债主伤到左手，再反应过来的时候，整只左臂已经伤到坏死。他没有左手了。  
同次任务的也不是没有比他更倒霉的，但是早川秋还是觉得很失落。虽然在做这份工作的时候就有过为金钱献出生命的觉悟，但这么一天真的到来了，到底还是会让人怅然若失的。  
他好几天没能回家，在医院辗转不停，最后终于出院，抵达家门口，打开家门时居然没有看见想象中的一团乱。电次和帕瓦走近，象征性蹭蹭他的裤腿。早川秋蹲下身，用完好的右手去抚摸他们。  
他看着电次圆溜溜的狗眼睛，忽然就想，猫狗能听懂人话吗？  
当然是不行的。  
但是在那个回乡扫墓的夜里，他窝在窗边，看着外边声势浩大的飘雪，忽然感到电次在蹭他右手。早川秋不看窗外了，收回视线盯着电次，又叹口气，开始难得地碎碎念起来。  
……也不是真的很喜欢玛奇玛小姐，只是，漂亮的女孩子，好像总应该要被喜欢一下。  
……想起来去世的姬野前辈，她还想过要把你领走自己养的。  
……喜欢到底是什么？姬野前辈说喜欢我，但是她也会喜欢小狗，会喜欢很多东西，我也会喜欢玛奇玛小姐，有时候还会喜欢一下你，喜欢到底是什么？  
……很对不起，对不起所有……  
他忽然哭起来。  
电次不蹭他了，趴在边上，偶尔动动尾巴。早川秋哭得悄无声息，一点点雪从没关严的窗户缝里飘进来，落在他的眼泪上，一瞬间就融化不见。  
那天早川秋做了个梦。梦里的世界光怪陆离，充斥恶魔，他是专心复仇的恶魔猎人。电次是个非人非恶魔的怪物种，帕瓦是魔人，顶着奇怪的尖角。梦里面，他们还是住在一起，吵吵闹闹，稀松平常。只是梦里面，他知道自己寿命将近，还知道自己和帕瓦都会被电次杀死，每次想及这一点，巨大的浓重的悲伤就会笼罩而上，几乎让他难以把梦做下去。  
最后早晨醒来，他已经忘记了梦的结尾。窗帘没拉，阳光还好好地照在身上。早川秋抬起手，遮住右眼，叹了口气。  
哪种更好一些呢。  
电次还睡在一边，身体轻轻地一起一伏。


End file.
